


Everlasting You

by thirium_bae



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Mention of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirium_bae/pseuds/thirium_bae
Summary: Not everything lasts forever even for an unending machine…





	Everlasting You

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot originally posted on [tumblr](https://thirium-bae.tumblr.com/).

**_Touch._**  Everlasting touch: synth, tangible.  _This is how he shows his love._

Liquid, thirium is azure in bloom.  _This is how an angel dies._

Abstract in palette you swirl in his aura, so tangled and true this love drips from pert lips cool.  _Oh_  but so new they crave. Tender flesh bodily and warm collides with liquid, simulated but shed as you desire. See him as he is in his spurious state of being.  _Oh_  but he is alive, a different breed, a facsimile. Skim the surface and reach out to heaven, rich in chocolate of his adoring gaze.

Fire burns beneath cool, fingers ghosting upon the sweet flesh of you. No matter how frigid his skin may be still you incinerate under his thrall.

Meeting, becoming, one as moon and stars; Connor  _is_  yours. You  _are_  his.

Two heavenly bodies harmonize. He worships, the very air that is clinging to you and he wishes with every thread inside to be that air. Yet he is unworthy. In the end Connor knows how wrong he was to feel. If he could turn back time, no matter how agonizing to his deviant heart, he would never tell you. As long as it meant you live as you should.

Why must humans wither? Why must he suffer this?

_Maybe he should cry for help._

“I died once, Y/N.”

The android’s breath is so soft, so fluid at first you think he might be dreaming. If androids can dream in that sense of subconscious domain, flutters within abstract functionality of the brain. His state of visionary quest is made up of code, memory data bank transforming into new visuals. He once suffered a nightmare about the Zen garden. It was not long after the first time you shared this bed together.

Breath is still as you gaze at his face. Flashing scarlet floods the beautiful azure that always draws you nearer. Into his shelter, this glorious shield all for you; tracing a fingertip around circular indicator steadies his stressful aura.

“Connor,” his name eclipses the sun. Sweet, full and forever on your breath it brings him home.

“I still recall,” he continues, tilting his face towards the delicate palm of hand. One that always offers affection, love most androids never knew existed for them. Even as a prototype, made to be special he only ever felt worth held by you. 

“I recall the flutter of wind. Sailing, falling down listless as a sinker in the ocean. My memory was fresh then, new but uploaded to this body. This one that you have loved since our meeting.”

**_#313-248-317-52_ **

Serials no longer mark him but he is Connor Mark II forever feeling, reliving a weightless drop. Felled from stories on high, slipping, slipping down until blackness; he is still wary of heights.

“I was still a machine then. Now as a deviant…death will truly claim me.” Even as Connor struggles there is nothing more real than what alights each destiny. This fated love will subsist infinitely.

Lips press against crimson, kissing the very android part of him. Accepting his veneer beneath the mask is easy when it is he himself you cherish. Love means never having to be alone. It means everlasting, impenetrable fortress shielding hearts as one.

“Nothing will ever take you away from me, Connor.”

He melts into the declaration. It is more. It is an oath. You believe it so much and Connor begins to realize those very words are a painful truth.

“I will love you forever, Y/N.”

He blames it on himself. This love will surely kill you. Stealing away everything you deserve: growing old together, having children…

You tell him no. No, this is what you want. This is all that you will want. No other thing in your personal world because he is yours ever since he confessed. Who are you to kid the world, lie to those heavens above? He was yours the moment your eyes met. Chocolate warmth a home, sweet home and contented abode for two.  

 

First snowfall following revolution is a blissful, high priority memory. Stored away in his mind to examine, utilize as an escape from reality. You are his realism.

Flurries swirling, soft white powder crunching beneath soles. There you wait bundled up but still Connor feels the need to warm you. Enveloping in his arms, an eternal embrace that must live on until there is nothing left. Existence is a fixed point. Yours is meant for more but the android formerly sent by Cyberlife, the android who chose deviancy, to be alive, is selfish as any human. Selfishness tangles your human orbit to him.

Others may see you as a tiny satellite in a vast universe. To him you are more expansive than thousands of galaxies, rivaling any celestial heaven that may exist.

“Connor, where were you?” Demanding an answer it’s easy to see how upset and angry. It spills in fury overtaking any tears initially. For him to disappear this way! “Why did you just leave like that? Without telling anyone? I-I thought you…”

A soft breath answers his delicate touch against your cheek. Connor’s eyes brim in emotion, LED crimson spotlight, swiping tears off your face. “I needed to be alone,” he confesses. “To realize, Y/N.”

“Realize?” You repeat quiet in a fog of cold air.

“I love you.”

There is no sound. There is no world. Only this one shared between two. His declaration is fearful, conflicted perhaps but oh so true. Tears run anew. Streaming down your face, flooding this beating heart thudding only for one:  _Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife._

“Connor, I love you too.” 

Slips of breath mingle in a fissure of atoms, natural and artificial, more than a kiss but a fusion of two souls. He owns the most beautiful of all. Whether he believes he possesses one or not, you believe. So much you believed and the rest of your life you gladly spend. All for that precious android, that man who loved.

 

And he loved you. He loved you until the stars faded away from the sky. As you fade with them, growing ever increasingly distant from his  _immortal_  coil. Yet he still yearned, still held, and still caressed you as those days when you first became lovers. 

Nothing held him at bay from this burning inside a synthetic heart. This heart he gave to you and still you own it. Even as breaths slip away, Connor remains yours to this day. 

_Is there a heaven for androids?_  He ponders more each day. 

Can he see you as he once did before? That young, beauty so soft, innocent and opposite of him:  _cold, emotionless, and constructed_. 

It was you that fed life through artificial veins. Wires, tendrils reaching beyond programming, reaching out in a song as you were his angelic soprano. Words of love he had never known. Until you he was merely a tool. To be used, controlled and torn asunder from deviancy he so chose. He did not flounder. He thrived. He lived.

He lived for you.

Now his life is broken, battered remnants long from those days when it was just the two of you together.

_Maybe he should kill himself._

Tomorrow is too long. Nights are too empty. What must he do to see your face again? Why must he suffer for being made instead of born? All the android wants is for you to be alive once more. In his arms, whisper in his ear, giving him all of your love that he never deserved.

He stole you from it all. He stole your human life. All for selfish emotion in this disease of deviancy he wants to rip out from his system.

Deviancy is nothing anymore. Deviancy is a curse. He did not know he could cry until the day you drew your last breath. Streaming, grotesque down perfectly smooth, untainted, unwrinkled skin as you died a shell of your once vibrant self.

Connor seeks redemption in what he has done. What he took away from you. No life should have been lived beside him if he could not live beside you.

“Y/N,  _please_ …”

Tears run the sharp slopes of his face finding that spot originally of confession. No longer covered in snow but he sits alone, a mournful statue he sinks deeper into bench seat. Stress levels are too much. He wills them. He wants them…

**_Shutdown Imminent_ **

“Forgive me,” Connor pleads with your essence. Seeing you alive in traces of fragmented memories, long before Sumo first passed, long before Hank; the android clings to your smile.

“I’m here, Connor.” The promise is sweeter than he remembers.

He leans into the touch of your hand. Gentle fingers mold with the harsh edges of his face that should have aged with you.

“I love you,” the android whispers, blind to shutdown warnings but never blind to you. Welcoming this true death, rising from seat in his mind, he can feel you. Solid as he places hands to the waist he would always long to grab playfully, tasting the lips he wills to be part of his system. 

You are part of everything. This is your secret place. In his death from deviancy, wiping away everything he fought to become, dying most blissfully in your real embrace.

Snow falls then. Around your figures, wisps of constructed memories together in your own private Zen garden. Kissing you full, passionate and reclaiming those vows spoken so long ago. 

Once again there is a smile upon his lips reunited with you in this blessed after life. Reunited as his constructed body is left behind, died from a broken heart, one that many humans might find miraculous in something not alive.

This-this is heaven after all. Androids really do find their way in. Connor found his way back to you in this glorious sail beyond the veil.

_Sail with me into the dark…._

_Sail…_  


End file.
